theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverick Marshalls
Maverick Marshalls is a working title for Maverick's first Ambush Game and a Phase 5 Games game. It will revolve around the enigmatic Maverick Jedi, and will play a little bit differently than the other games. However, since Maverick does not have the resources to make a set or the characters, he may have to ask one of the previous hosts for help. It is currently in the writing stages of development. Though this game won't feature that many deaths, it will be very emotional and philosophical in some parts. It shall take place during the middle of Phase V. Though it's almost impossible to say when it will be played, Maverick's hoping for an early September release this year. Character reservations will open during the middle of the Phase 4 Games. Setting The story is about the Maverick Jedi, a secret group of force users who adopt the morals of the Jedi, but posess the power of the Sith. Because of this, they are extremely powerful and thanks to their unique training, they have a very good sense of justice. How they came to be is beyond anyone's guess. The planet that will act as the setup of the game is Mervis, where the Maverick Jedi's castle is located. The planet is also home to the mysterious Unkonown Union, a small group of star systems that lie beyond the outer-rim. The Union and the Maverick Jedi have always tried to remain hidden, so the Jedi and Sith, don't ruin their peace, but there are some Maverick Jedi who want to tell the galaxy where they are and who they are. Luckily, Valkaris, the leader of the Maverick Jedi finds out about this, and formulates a plan to stop them by voting off the suspects one by one. However, there are many risks to his ultimate plan and time is not on his side. This may be the final days of the Maverick Jedi's secrecy and possibly the Maverick Jedi themselves. Story Prolouge Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Epilouge Characters Host Characters Valkaris: The main host of the game and Field Marshall of the Maverick Jedi. A former Sith apprentice, he is one of the most powerful Maverick Jedi ever known. Darth Dracus: A former Sith Lord and secondary host of the game. He is not at all social and seems to only enjoy Valkaris' company. Bool: A Maverick Jedi Marshall, who is essentially a globe of silver light. He has the power to understand all laguages. Bool acts as the third host character. Milba Sansuo: A leading forensic and tracking expert, she has the unique ability to see into the recent past of an object. She can even do this on living creature, that is if they are of a willing mind. Playable Characters #Necten Lokhan: A Maverick Jedi Marshall with a very calm think first personality. #Jeega Tua'ja: A thrid level Marshall, she usually prefers to be reliant on the force than her lightsaber. #Farrow Huard: Famous for bringing down a black market all by himself, he always tries not to kill his enemies and has a sensible personality. #Encelur Idis: One of the leading mental teachers in the Maverick Jedi, she is always interested in how everything works, particularly the mind and thought process. #Qualpam Mor: Leader of a leading excursion squad, he loves the stars, but gets sick easily when space travelling, hence his hatred of most transport that flies and his open book personality. #Isk Pooj: She is the highly proud leader of one of the best known security forces in the Maverick Jedi and does not tolerate laziness. #Limith Horgoron: One of Valkaris' closest friends. He is wise, yet he lacks focus at times. #Marl Fefrin: A member on the Maverick Jedi science community. He works at an incredibly fast pace, but enjoys slowly reading literature. #Malvar Cummil: A developer in Maverick Jedi technology. He always likes to have some creature comforts around him. #Agerc Foom: A lightsaber designer of the highest caliber, he has a very serious nature, but wants nothing more than his friends safety. #Rooric Flomuar: Rooric is a highly skilled pilot, yet he has more an interest knowing about ships than flying them. Roles Loyal Team: Inspector, Protector, Suicider? Deciever Team: Rules Like several other games, Maverick Marshalls has a few few rules that may not be on the official Ambush games rulebook. These rules are. 1: No swearing. 2: No OOC evidence. 3: Don't take the game too seriously. (Don't freak out when you lose. It's not the end of the world) Development The idea of the Maverick-Jedi was originally conceived as a fanfic idea by Maverick. Within a year, he'd planned several stories, some including time travel, until he made the decision to use it in an Ambush game. At first Maverick planned on proposing someone else could host it, but quickly went against the idea. Instead he decided to take on the heavy burden of being a host himself. However he was met with a number of problems, one of which being pictures. Since he lacked the Lego and minifigures needed to make a respectable set, Maverick chose to ask someone else to take the pictures for him, while he would handle the hosting responsibilities and text. Maverick also wanted to create and use different ideas for gameplay, without having to create new roles. Though he had the chance to host it during phase 4, Maverick opted for phase 5, so he could have more time to develop the story and gameplay. Maverick also had to enlist the help of other players to make teasers for the game. Scruffy, Spider and Potato all made teasers for the game. A fan of the Ivar-Jedi's Rise series, Maverick decided to use some of the Rise game's elements as inspiration, such as its tracklist and actor fun sections. However, to make the game even more like a film, Maverick scoured Youtube for music that would fit well with the game's story. Teasers Teaser 1 by Potato Reception This will possibly be the first game to actually be reviewed (by anyone who's bothered:) with the host asking players what they thought of the game at the end of it. On first impressions so far several players have praised it, with Newan (Future host of fellow phase 5 game Dark Times: Rise of Power) comparing it to Ivar-Jedi's critically acclaimed Rise series. Natalie Crescent (Future host of the Star Wars/Layton crossover the No No Name) also praised the creativity of the characters and showed interest in playing Limith Horgoron. Scruffy also expressed interest in the role of Limith. However, the game wasn't without its more unorthodox criticism. Both Master Kenobi-Wan and Scruffy kept reading the title as "Maverick Meatballs." Whether this is negative or positive criticism is mainly up to how one looks at it. The host however has thought of an idea because of it. Music Inspired by Ivar's unique sountrack for his games, Maverick will also include a soundtrack for his game and will use some actual songs. Trivia *Even though the idea of the game was created quite early, the whole idea of the Maverick Jedi had been circling in Maverick's head for more than a year. *This will be one of the few games where the convicted are arrested and not executed. *This will also be the first game since Star Smugglars where the host won't be doing the pictures. *Maverick's screen name is inspired by the idea of the Maverick Jedi. *The playable characters will have personalities, to help players with roleplay, but they still can come up with their own back stories. *Seeing how the scum team have so easily lost several recent games, Maverick plans on giving the scum team a new ability. *It's possible that a sequel will be made, and could lead on to become a quadrilogy. *Maverick hopes to host this game in September, but this all depends on the timing and how long phase 4 will be. *Three teasers have already been created. The first was made by Potato, the second was by Scruffy and the third was done by Spider. *This may be the first game where the host asks the players of what they thought of it. *Unlike some recent games, this one will not use any new roles except for the ones used in all Ambush games. *There may possibly be a sub-plot involving the hosts. *While some comedy relief will be involved, the game will mainly be of a dark atmospere. *A massive fan of Ivar-Jedi's Rise series, Maverick used the trilogy as inspiration for the game. *Ivar might do the pictures for this game. Category:Games Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Phase V Category:Future Games